


Act 5: Stuck in the Produce Department

by writerx75



Series: Stuck [6]
Category: Bleach
Genre: Anal Sex, Dirty Talk, Explicit Sexual Content, Fingerfucking, Food Fight, Language, M/M, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-16
Updated: 2015-05-16
Packaged: 2018-03-30 20:48:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3951214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writerx75/pseuds/writerx75
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Trapped in a half-collapsed building after a hollow attack, Renji and Ichigo find a way to pass the time, and to use up some of the food that would otherwise go to waste...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Act 5: Stuck in the Produce Department

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, everyone! Here's the next installment, inspired by a lunchtime combination. Just a note that pretty much from here on, the pieces do start referring to one another pretty heavily, so it's recommended to read them in order. Enjoy!
> 
> My marvelous editor-in-chief, [gwoman](https://archiveofourown.org/users/gwoman/pseuds/gwoman), was instrumental in helping me keep this story straight, as always, so big thanks!
> 
> Note: This series was written before/during the Winter War arc, and I set this story at some vague point in the future when (I assumed) things have gone back (more or less) to normal. Canon will be violated at some point down the line... 
> 
> Disclaimers: I don't own these characters and don't make any money for these writings; I'm just creating these stories to entertain myself and (hopefully) you.
> 
> The people in this story are fictional, and so you might see them doing things that aren't strictly safe from a sexual standpoint. You are a real person, so please be safe when you play! If you want more information about how that all works, please look [here](http://www.scarleteen.com/article/sexuality/safe_sound_sexy_a_safer_sex_how_to) or here...or there are plenty of other sites with good info on the web, too, so check them out and be safe.
> 
> Oh, yes, one more thing. All of the people depicted (or referred to) in sexual situations in my stories are intended and considered to be by the author of the legal age of consent in any jurisdiction, regardless of what age these characters may be in the material they are derived from. OK?

“It's not my fault.”

Red eyes met brown as the two shinigami glared at each other.

“Well, it's sure as hell not my fault.”

Ichigo ran through the scenario in his head again. When they'd been woken up in the middle of the night by Renji's spirit communicator showing a hollow signal blocks from Ichigo’s apartment, Renji and Ichigo had both groaned, but decided they should make quick work of it and then get back to bed. Unfortunately, when they had gotten there they found out that the damned thing was the size of a small skyscraper, and fast. They hadn't been able to get it while they were in the air, since it was fast enough to either dodge their blows or snap for them before they could get a swing off, so they had decided that Renji would take one of its legs out and Ichigo would break its mask as it fell, causing it to dissipate before it hit the ground.

It should have worked. It had started well, but as one of the hollow's legs was removed, it had stumbled as it began to fall, knocking into a nearby building. Ichigo had been able to break its mask then, but the thing was so big that it hadn't disintegrated as quickly as expected. The hollow had actually ended up spinning as it fell, its tail knocking Ichigo and Renji into the now half-demolished building. A moment later, the hole in the building was sealed with a pile of rubble as what was left of the hollow slammed hard into what was left of the front of the building. A check to Renji's spirit communicator had showed that it was indeed gone, but now...

Ichigo sighed. “It should have worked.”

Renji shrugged. “Not much point in worrying about it. We should get out of here instead.”

“Hey, Renji, wait a minute-”

Ichigo was cut off, instead having to hastily back away as more rubble slid into the room after Renji tried to clear some away by snapping Zabimaru at it.

“Stop! What are you, an architect now?”

Renji turned, annoyed. “How the hell are we supposed to get out of here otherwise?”

Ichigo considered the question for a moment, then asked, “Isn't there someone who's supposed to be assigned to the town here? Why don't we call them and ask them to find us a way out of here? It would probably be a lot easier for them to see on the outside what might work, rather than just poking around at stuff in here until the whole building collapses on us.”

Renji glared at him for a moment before sighing and sheathing his sword again. “Whatever. I guess. Am I talking to the same guy who charged into Soul Society without a second thought, ready to take on whoever got in his way?”

Ichigo rolled his eyes. “I just figured this would be a really stupid way to die.” Ichigo's eyes flicked quickly to Renji, who was dialing his phone huffily, the way he did things when he didn't want to admit that Ichigo was right. _And_ , Ichigo thought as he watched the redhead, _I have a really good reason to want to live_.

“Yeah. OK. We're a couple blocks from the substitute's place. No, you won't be able to miss us; just look for the messed up building and our reiatsu.”

Renji snorted as he put his phone away. “It's going to take them a little while to get here, since they're fighting a couple of hollows across town.”

Ichigo looked back at Renji in annoyance. “Why is it that whoever's supposed to be on duty here is never around? Especially on the weekends.”

Renji laughed. “Well, I've read one or two of their reports. Most of the shinigami that get assigned here warn one another to avoid you. They say you're too cranky and bossy.”

Ichigo glowered at the floor. Was he really all that bad? When he thought it over, though, he realized that the hollows usually seemed to arrive when he was in the middle of something else, so he was often testy by the time he arrived on the scene, especially if he ended up having to fight alongside someone who didn't seem to know what they were doing. Of course, Ichigo thought, it was good that not all of their interactions showed up in the reports. A blush colored his face as he remembered asking one shinigami who had said he'd just been stationed in Karakura if he'd seen Renji anytime before he left. The man had responded by _smirking_ at him and replying that Lieutenant Abarai had seemed just fine when he'd spotted him on the training grounds the week before. Just something about his tone had made Ichigo want to kick the guy's ass from here to-

“Hey! What the fuck was that for?” Ichigo demanded, his hand moving to a wet, mushy _something_ that had landed in his hair.

“You looked like you were getting too serious. Here, have a strawberry,” said Renji, throwing another at him.

As Ichigo caught it, he looked around again, this time actually taking in his surroundings. The weak emergency lighting showed the small corner of the building they were in that wasn't in rubble. There were no windows or doors, and they were surrounded by fruit and vegetable displays. Ichigo groaned.

“Shit! This is the closest supermarket to my apartment!”

Renji shrugged. “Well, I guess you'll have to find somewhere else to shop until they can fix this one back up. Here, have another. They're not going to be able to sell any of this stuff, anyway.”

“Why do you keep throwing strawberries at me?” Ichigo asked, glowering at Renji.

“I love strawberries,” Renji said, licking one before taking a bite out of it, then sucking any stray drops of juice away before taking it from his lips and looking innocently at Ichigo.

Distracted by the show, Ichigo let his mouth get ahead of his brain as he blurted out, “Well, I love pineapples.”

Both of them froze then, and the silence seemed to thicken as they stared at each other for a moment. _Fuck_ , Ichigo thought, _why the fuck did I say that?_ His mind reeling, Ichigo tried to think of a way to bring things back onto safer ground when his fingers happened on a mango that had been split into pieces by rubble impact. Desperately, he grabbed a sizeable piece and made a quick, underhanded throw that caused it to hit Renji's cheek with a wet slap, then slide to the floor. Immediately the mood in the room changed as Renji's eyes narrowed.

“Oh, you think you can defeat me, you little punk? We'll see about that,” he said, unsheathing Zabimaru again, and with a flick of his wrist, all the fruit within a yard radius of him was split or shredded.

“Bring it on,” said Ichigo, starting his attack with a bunch of grapes, which Renji dodged.

The corner they were in had been messy already with a pile of rubble near one end and a fine layer of dust over most everything, but it was rapidly starting to look like a disaster area from splatters of fruit hitting the walls and floors as Renji and Ichigo threw and dodged. The messiest things in the room by far were now the two shinigami; Ichigo's hair was dotted with red due to the number of strawberries that had hit it, and Renji had a number of big pieces of pineapple and other things stuck in his hair, which had come down sometime during the battle. Ichigo swiped at his face to get rid of the layer of sticky residue on it as he glared at Renji, feeling the uncomfortably wet, squishy something that Renji had managed to shove down his back when he wasn't looking. Renji glared back and tried to comb some of the sticky mess out of his hair with his fingers. Both of their uniforms had bits of mashed fruit stuck all over them, and neither of the men had conceded defeat yet.

Ichigo had decided to step up his attacks and was about to try to smash a handful of mashed up banana into Renji's face. He noted that Renji seemed about to try the same thing with a sliced-off section of a grapefruit, so he realized he'd have to do this carefully. But, as Ichigo approached the other man, he got distracted by a long, red smear that ran from Renji's jawbone down his neck between the tattoos there. Looks like strawberry, Ichigo thought as he managed to catch Renji's hand coming for his face. A moment later, he was licking the juice away with a broad, flat tongue, feeling the vibrations this set off in Renji's throat.

“Guess the strawberries are pretty good here,” Ichigo said, his voice deeper than a moment before.

He felt the slice of grapefruit drop from Renji's hand, and Ichigo let go of Renji's wrist. Thinking he had to taste Renji's neck again to compare with strawberry and without, Ichigo leaned up and slid his tongue along the redhead's jaw line from near his ear, then dropped down between the tattoos. It tasted so good that he had to sample the tattoos as well, so Ichigo sucked along the black, jagged lines, licking them as he did. The tattoos weren’t as sweet and sticky, they were more salty and spicy, and Ichigo lingered on them for a while.

Ichigo felt a little starry-eyed as he leaned back after a while to look at Renji, but the redhead was breathing hard, his head pulled up and back, and little tremors were running through his body. Licking his lips, Ichigo looked behind the two of them and smiled as he saw a sturdy-looking, circular display table. He nudged Renji back in that direction.

“Come on,” Ichigo told Renji as he cleared the table off with a sweep of his arm. “Sit down. I need to get you cleaned up a little.”

Renji did, then gave Ichigo a wicked, knowing smile that made the younger man's heart and groin jump. Ichigo stood straddling Renji's legs and bent to kiss the redhead, tasting the strawberries still on his lips. He pushed his tongue into Renji's mouth and gasped at the sweetness there, feeling he had to plunder deeper and taste more. Ichigo's chest was heaving for breath by the time he was able to break away, and he felt his cock twitch as he looked at Renji, flushed and panting, eyes dark and promising.

Ichigo pushed the redhead back to lie on the table as he knelt, one leg on either side of Renji. He couldn't resist grinding their groins together as he spread himself out over the other man, and a surprised moan was wrung out of Ichigo at the sharp intensity of the feeling. Relishing Renji's muffled groan, Ichigo moved to his face and licked the spot that had started it all.

“The mango here is good too, but I have to say I like this better,” Ichigo said as he licked Renji's newly cleaned skin.

The redhead tasted so good, of salt and sex and something tangy and hot, and Ichigo wanted more. He started on the other side of Renji's neck then, slowly ran his tongue down the length of it, then biting and sucking his way to Renji's ear.

“Fuck, this is good,” Ichigo mumbled into Renji's ear around gentle licks to clean the sticky juice off of it. “You're fucking delicious. The best thing I've ever eaten.”

Renji's hips jerked underneath Ichigo as he said that and both of them gasped as their cocks were pressed together briefly. Ichigo realized then that Renji had managed to un-tuck his kimono, so he leaned up to let it drop to the floor behind him before he stretched back out over the redhead. Ichigo was trying to focus on opening Renji's kimono to push it out of the way, but his mouth seemed drawn to the redhead's collarbone as soon as it was uncovered. He became fascinated both by the sticky taste there and the redhead's grunts and moans as he licked and sucked at the tantalizing dip.

Finally, Ichigo was able to impatiently push the redhead’s kimono away. He felt his groin tighten at the sight of his lover spread out under him, eyes closed, neck stretched back, and all that red hair spread out like a river of fire. Ichigo tried to chuckle as he noticed that some of what he'd thrown at Renji had fallen into the other man's uniform, but his throat was too dry. He slid back a bit then and bent his lips to Renji's stomach, lapping up a crushed strawberry and watching the redhead's abs contract with a gasp. Ichigo slowly licked that spot clean before he moved on to lick up a sliver of mango that had stuck alongside the redhead’s navel. Lifting his head a little, Ichigo made sure Renji was watching before he sucked it into his mouth and licked his lips. Then he moved back to Renji's belly and sucked up what was left of the mango juice. Slowly, Ichigo picked up each remaining bit of fruit with his tongue and lips and carefully licked and sucked the sticky residue off Renji's skin. He couldn't decide if the hot, intense taste of Renji's skin or the redhead's ever more insistent groans were tastier, but Ichigo finally figured it didn't matter, since he could enjoy both at the same time.

By the time he'd finished cleaning that up, Ichigo could feel Renji nearly boiling underneath him. Large hands had taken residence at his shoulders, clutching a little tighter as shudders ran through the redhead's frame when Ichigo did something else that he enjoyed. Ichigo pulled back for a moment to enjoy the sight beneath him, but Renji groaned and half-opened his eyes.

“Fuck, Ichigo, don't stop now.”

“Oh, I won't,” said Ichigo as he turned his head to one side, nudging Renji's hand off his shoulder with his chin as he took hold of the redhead's wrist in both of his hands.

Ichigo started by licking Renji's palm clean with broad, flat strokes of his tongue. He was watching Renji's face closely as he began cleaning the redhead's fingers, sucking them into his mouth one by one, swirling his tongue slowly around Renji's fingertip then down to the base. By the time Ichigo popped Renji's index finger out of his mouth with a wet smack, the redhead was swearing and gasping, his other hand clutching Ichigo's waist. When Ichigo was finished with Renji's pinky, though, the redhead's other arm had fallen by his side, his eyes were shut tightly, and his body was racked with almost continual shudders. The gasping groan Renji made as the last finger on that hand was released from Ichigo's lips, though, was the thing that made Ichigo growl in his throat. Renji's eyes, now turned to Ichigo, kept him from looking away almost forcibly; the heat there was at a combustible level and drew Ichigo in like gravity.

“Fuck, Ichigo,” Renji said in a voice that was deep and uneven. “You've got to...Ichi…I need you to fuck me. I need you in me so bad.”

Suddenly Ichigo was panting and his cock was twitching. “Yeah, OK,” he said breathlessly, moving back to a standing position and fumbling at Renji's hakama, pulling it off the redhead.

Ichigo felt frozen again as he looked at Renji, spread out and naked. Ichigo didn't know if his cock could get any harder, and a little moan slipped out of his throat as his eyes traced the tattoos up and down the redhead's body. Suddenly, he had a bad thought as he looked Renji in the eye again.

“Renji, do you have any-” Ichigo stopped, his eye having fallen on something as he'd moved his head. He smiled at Renji as the other man quirked an eyebrow, and then moved away to a nearby display.

“So glad we happen to be stuck in the supermarket,” Ichigo said, bringing back a bottle of cooking oil with him.

Renji's eyes widened a moment, then a wicked smirk almost split his face. “Naughty boy,” the redhead said as he sat up and worked to get Ichigo's hakama off as he came near.

Once the two of them were naked, Ichigo got the cap off the bottle and poured some of the oil into his hand, but ended up accidentally spilling some onto Renji's stomach, as well. Ichigo spread it out on the other man's skin, and ended up entranced by the way it made Renji's skin glisten and slide, and the way that it made his tattoos stand out in sharp relief. Tipping his hand over, Ichigo the rest of the oil onto Renji's chest and arms, greedily watching the way it made the redhead's skin shine and feeling his cock twitch as his hands ran smoothly all over Renji. Renji gasped and groaned then, his body twitching and writhing under Ichigo's hands.

“You fucking little tease,” he finally said when he could get enough air.

While Ichigo was hypnotized by Renji's oiled up chest, the redhead pulled the bottle of oil to him and poured some out, rubbing it all over his hands. After he managed to get Ichigo's attention with the movement, Renji gave him a wicked grin before moving his hands down as one of his knees was bending up. While the redhead gripped his thigh with one hand, the other moved further down. Renji suddenly had Ichigo's full attention as he played one finger around his entrance, then slid it slowly inside with a pronounced sigh and his head thrown back.

“Fuck,” Ichigo said numbly, feeling his cock jump as he watched.

Renji gave him a shaky smile as he cracked an eye, then he half-sat up and reached for Ichigo's cock. The redhead smiled more widely at the strangled cry Ichigo gave as he started stroking the smaller man's cock.

“If you don't take care of me, I'm going to do it myself,” Renji said, a dangerous look in his eye. “And, I'll make you come, too.”

“Fuck, Renji, stop,” Ichigo said, trying to break away from the large hand that he really just wanted to keep thrusting into. “Unless you want this to end really quickly. I'll take care of you, don't worry...just keep...doing what you're doing.”

“You like to watch me do myself?” Renji asked and then shivered as he pushed another finger in. His eyes became soft and dreamy, and he watched Ichigo as if from a distance.

“Oh, yeah,” Ichigo choked out, his eyes eating up the sight of his lover finger-fucking himself. “Fuck, don't stop. Keep going.”

Renji had let go of Ichigo's cock, but now Ichigo began slowly stroking himself as he watched the redhead. He loved it when Renji got like this, demanding to be fucked and taking charge of getting what he wanted if Ichigo teased him too much or went too slowly for the redhead's liking. Suddenly, the air seemed too thin, and Ichigo gasped for breath. His cock was almost painfully hard and he wanted to fuck Renji so badly.

“Finish up and come over here,” Ichigo growled and pulled at Renji's thighs. “Put those long, gorgeous legs up over my shoulders.”

Renji looked at him with lust-darkened eyes at half-mast, and then he smiled. Moving to the end of the table, he looped his legs over Ichigo's shoulders and used that to move his ass closer to Ichigo's cock. Ichigo growled as he positioned himself, and then shook as he tried to slide inside Renji as slowly as he could manage. He groaned once he was fully inside the redhead, and Renji moaned in response. In a few moments, the redhead opened his eyes and looked into Ichigo's before a smirk spread across his lips. Using his hold on Ichigo's shoulders, Renji pulled himself back a little and then shoved himself forward with a snap of his hips. Ichigo shuddered and gasped.

“Fuck, Renji, give me a moment or this is going to be one short ride.”

Renji lay a little more quietly then, still smirking, surveying Ichigo with a look that wouldn't let the other man’s racing heart calm down.

“Fuck,” Ichigo finally said, his voice rough and shaky. “You want it hard, Renji?”

“Yes, fuck yes, Ichigo,” Renji replied, his voice low and intense. “You got me so hot for you that the only thing I can think about is you inside me, fucking me good. Yeah, I want you to fuck me hard. I want you to fuck me so hard I see stars.”

Ichigo groaned at that and pulled out most of the way, then slammed back into Renji. The redhead nearly howled at the sensation and reached out for Ichigo's hips, trying to pull him even closer in.

“Oh, yeah, like that, just like that,” Renji said, his words shaky and raw, half-gasped and half-whispered. “Fuck yes, that's good. Fuck me, Ichi.”

Ichigo couldn't respond in words even if he wanted to, all of his breath and strength devoted to driving into Renji, so he continued at that pace, letting Renji's mumbled words guide him. Once the redhead's sentences had changed to disconnected words and obscenities, Ichigo picked up the pace and watched avidly as Renji's body writhed in pleasure, his hips lifting and moving to try to bury Ichigo's cock even deeper inside. Ichigo wanted to grab Renji's cock and get him off, was almost dying to see that look the redhead got on his face as he came like this – the slight flush across his face, his eyes closed and mouth open on a sharp gasp, his head thrown back – but he needed to have both hands on Renji's hips to keep up the pace the redhead wanted. So he just had to watch, and listen, since the flow of Renji's words had changed to moans and growls and gasps.

Finally, just as Ichigo was thinking he couldn't take a moment more and was going to have to come before his whole body exploded, finally Renji brought his hand up to stroke himself. Ichigo tried to bite back a whine as he watched; the sight of the redhead pleasuring himself, however he did it, was almost too much for Ichigo. As Renji arched his back into the feeling, Ichigo snapped his hips forward hard. Growling at Renji's sharp cry of pleasure as he hit home, Ichigo continued to drive into him at that angle, his overheated blood now almost steaming at the redhead's wanton cries.

Ichigo felt his vision getting hazy then, and he almost closed his eyes, but forced his eyelids to remain open so he could continue to watch Renji. Moments later, he saw what he'd been waiting for, and a dizzy exultation rose in him as he heard Renji's sharp cry that accompanied the delicious look on the redhead’s face as he came. Then Ichigo felt his whole body convulsing as he came hard, buried as deep inside Renji as he could manage.

Sometime later, Ichigo blinked at the world coming back into focus. He looked at Renji, still spread out lusciously on the table and looking up at him with a hazy, satisfied expression and Ichigo felt his heart speed up again. He tried to keep his goofy, spreading smile to himself, but Ichigo knew it was still on his face when he turned back to Renji after carefully pulling out and easing the redhead's legs down.

“How do you feel?” Ichigo asked, finding Renji's discarded bandanna in a pile of their clothes and using it to clean the other man up.

“You need to ask?” Renji said, trying to pull Ichigo down towards him once the clean up was complete.

Ichigo resisted, though, quickly sorting through the bunch of clothing on the ground to find which were his. “You should at least put your hakama back on. We're probably lucky no one's gotten here yet.”

Renji grumbled for a moment but did as Ichigo suggested, pulling the other man back down on top of him once he was finished and yawning widely. “I think we haven't gotten enough sleep yet tonight.”

“Yeah,” Ichigo agreed with a laugh, “it gets in the way of having sex.”

Ichigo fought against his eyelids closing but eventually gave up. _Surely we'll hear them when they get here_ , he thought, _right?_

“Hey, wake up, Ichigo,” he heard near his ear.

As Ichigo shook his head and sat up, he found that Renji was already up and finishing dressing. He pointed to a tall, narrow hole in the wall behind them, just big enough for the two of them to get out of if they went one at a time, sideways. Something that was either dust or smoke was still wafting off of it.

“I heard something and saw a flash, and when I got up, that was there. I don't know where the other shinigami are, though; I got up and went to look for them, but they were gone.”

Ichigo shrugged and stood up. “Maybe there's something else going on in another part of town,” he suggested.

Renji’s communicator beeped, which caused the two looked at each other in surprise, but when the redhead's eyebrows just pulled together in annoyance as he glanced at it, Ichigo relaxed.

“What is it?” he asked.

Renji snorted. “See for yourself,” he said, handing the communicator to Ichigo.

It was open to a message with a subject line of “So cute!!!!” Ichigo scrolled down the page and his jaw dropped as he realized it was a picture of the two of them, looking as if they were asleep, his head on Renji's shoulder and the redhead's face turned towards his. From the random red splotches in his hair and the fact that Renji wasn't wearing a shirt, Ichigo figured that someone had just taken it. He sighed as he handed the communicator back.

“Why is everyone obsessed with taking our picture?”

To Ichigo's surprise, Renji almost looked guilty as he asked. When he raised an eyebrow, Renji began speaking.

“Um, Ichigo, I've actually been meaning to talk to you about that. Do you remember a while back, the whole thing in the elevator?”

“Yes,” Ichigo said quickly, feeling his cheeks heat up with a blush. He had never been able to decide whether the reaction he felt when reminded of the incident was embarrassment or arousal, and finally figured it was sort of a weird combination of the two.

“Well, I just found out a little while ago that Rukia was there.”

“No,” said Ichigo, all the color now draining from his face.

“Yes, actually. And, she'd just gotten a phone with a zoom lens camera.”

Ichigo put his forehead in his hand as he looked at the floor. “OK, so is she trying to blackmail us, or what?”

Renji sighed. “No, nothing like that. Come on, we might as well walk back while I tell you the rest,” he said as he slipped outside.

Ichigo followed him and the two of them walked in silence for a few moments until Ichigo caught Renji’s eye with a questioning look. Renji sighed, and then continued.

“Have you ever heard of the Shinigami Women’s Association calendar?”

Ichigo sighed, and then looked back at Renji. “So, what month are we?” Kind of figures as to why that jerk that he’d asked Renji about had been smirking, Ichigo thought…

Renji looked away for a moment. “Uh, well, the whole calendar for next year is us, actually.”

“WHAT?!”

Renji sighed. “Yeah, it’s all us. I tried to stop them before they could start selling it, I really did, but Rukia figured out what I was up to and, uh, distracted me, and then it was too late.”

“Distracted you? What did she do?” Ichigo asked, looking at Renji suspiciously.

“Uh, she, uh, gave me one of the calendars,” said Renji, turning away in embarrassment and saying the last few words really quickly.

The two just looked at each other for a moment then, since they were outside Ichigo’s apartment. After a little while, they both sighed and made their way up to the balcony. Ichigo’s breath caught as his arm came up to open the sliding glass and he saw his own and Renji’s bodies inside on the futon. They were in a position like the one in the picture they had been sent a few minutes before, and something about the sight made Ichigo’s heart squeeze almost painfully. He was blushing as he looked up at Renji a moment later.

“I guess maybe I see why people keep taking pictures,” Ichigo said, his voice low and soft. “So, the calendar was that good?”

“Yeah,” Renji replied, shooting Ichigo a shark-like grin.

“Guess you’ll just have to get me one, then,” Ichigo said with a laugh as he stepped into the apartment and started throwing off his sticky clothes.

“OK,” Renji replied after a surprised moment as he slid the glass closed behind him. Leaving a trail of clothing in his wake, he grinned again as he followed Ichigo into the shower.

**Author's Note:**

> As always, comments about what you liked and what you thought could be improved would be much appreciated. Thanks for reading!
> 
> -WriterX


End file.
